Carnivora
by Mr Pocky
Summary: AU. Odwrócone Infinity. Czyli o tym, że magowi udaje się wyjść z wydarzeń w Tokio bez utraty człowieczeństwa, za to ktoś inny nie ma tyle szczęścia...


Notka autorska będzie chyba dłuższa niż zwykle.

Coby nie posądzono mnie o plagiat - po pierwsze: reverse!Infinity to nie jest mój pomysł. Spotkałam się z nim po raz pierwszy - i jedyny - dość dawno, na deviantarcie, przy fiku autorstwa Larfein: "Rubies nad Gold" (autorka jest Polką, ale fik jest po angielsku ;P). Z początku, pomysł wydał mi się kompletnie absurdalny, po przetrawieniu uznałam go za atrakcyjny... a potem na dłuuugo o nim zapomniałam. Moje założenie opowiadanka siłą rzeczy jest podobne, tyle że u mnie jest dużo więcej literek i gadania od rzeczy xD

Wizja fika zmieniała się wielokrotnie wraz z jego powstawaniem. Zaczęło się od dzikich wizji yaoistyczny, przez fluff, a skończywszy na... cholera, sama nie wiem, na czym. Brakowało mi w oznaczeniu kategorii "Dark", to na pewno. Nie jestem w pełni zadowolona z tego fika, tekst wydaje mi się niespójny, niezrozumiały, lepiej pisze mi się rzeczy lekkie i przyjemne. Momentami fik przypomina mi bełkot osoby z rozdwojeniem jaźni, innym razem sama nie wiedziałam, o co panom bohaterom chodzi... czytelniku, jeśli wyciągniesz z tego fika własną, logiczną interpretację będę szczęśliwa. Jeśli uznasz, że napisałam nietrzymające się kupy bzdury, powiedz mi o tym. Naprawdę nie pogardzę konstruktywną krytyką.

W tekście znajdują się odwołania do oficjalnych treści, wydarzeń i kwestii postaci z Acid Tokyo/Infinity... dlatego dobrze jest mniej więcej pamiętać oba te światy.

Wampiry zdecydowanie nie należą do moich ukochanych "magicial beings", więc nie podejmowałam trudu, by je na siłę uszlachetniać.

Fik jest poprowadzony w moim ulubionym "nie całkiem Kurogane POV". Coś nowego, nie?

Wydaje mi się, że jako tło muzyczne będzie tu całkiem nieźle pasować "Monster" (koniecznie wersja z growlem) zespołu Skillet. To dobry, bardzo rytmiczny utwór, nie zaszkodzi się z nim zapoznać ;)

Tytuł jest po łacinie, bo akurat w tym wypadku język polski mnie nie satysfakcjonował xD

To tyle, enjoy your trauma.

* * *

><p>Dziwne wrażenie. Jakby mdłości. Lecz nie takie, które znał każdy człowiek. Nie był to ten rodzaj uczucia, w którym żołądek wykręcał się boleśnie i próbował podejść do gardła. Nie, te mdłości działy się w głowie. Nieważne, czy były wyimaginowane i brały się wyłącznie z jego umysłu. Osłabiały ciało, sprawiały, że wstrząsały nim zimne dreszcze. Nic nie irytowało go tak bardzo jak bezsilność, niezdolność do zapanowania nad reakcjami swojego organizmu.<p>

Oparł czoło o drzwi, czekając, aż męczące mdłości ustąpią na tyle, że będzie mógł wyjść z pokoju pewnym, równym krokiem. Gdzieś z tyłu, „Syaoran" westchnął głęboko przez sen.

Nacisnął klamkę, pozostawiając za sobą ciszę i ciemność pokoju oraz - jak miał nadzieję - całą frustrację spowodowaną własnym beznadziejnym stanem. Na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, Fai uniósł głowę znad pustej szklanki i odstawił ją z cichym stukiem na stolik. Tym sposobem praktycznie opróżniona, obła butelka zyskała towarzystwo.

- Zasnął?

Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.

- A co z jego ranami? Mam nadzieję, że pozwolą mu przespać spokojnie całą noc…

To nie był szczery ton, tak samo jak troska maga nie była w pełni autentyczna. Słyszał w jego głosie niekłamane zainteresowanie, ale i dystans do zaistniałej sytuacji. W końcu ten, który spał za drzwiami nie był „tamtym chłopcem". A mag nie należał do osób, które łatwo i szybko przywiązują się do innych ludzi.

- Nic mu nie będzie. Opatrunek, który założyłeś w zupełności wystarczy do uśmierzenia bólu. I ty możesz spać spokojnie – zakończył z przekąsem.

Ostatnie zdanie było zupełnie niepotrzebne. Kąśliwa uwaga nie wnosiła absolutnie niczego do rozmowy, mogła jedynie urazić Fai'a i podkreślić niezrównoważony stan Kurogane.

Niezrównoważony? O tak, czuł się wyjątkowo niezrównoważony, to było jak… psychiczne balansowanie na krawędzi normalności, za którą czaiła się przepaść… bynajmniej nie szaleństwa. Nie, czegoś bardziej pierwotnego niż utrata zdrowych zmysłów.

Samo patrzenie na maga, jego fizjologiczna obecność wyprowadzała go z resztek równowagi i nasilała „mdłości".

Jaki jest sens w bezcelowym sterczeniu na środku salonu, za towarzystwo mając jedynie podpitego Flourite'a? Żaden. Dlatego pójdzie do swojego pokoju.

Ani drgnął.

Gdyby tylko reszta ciała słuchać to, co podpowiadają szczątki _ludzkiego_, zdrowego rozsądku…

Fai musiał wpaść na podobny pomysł z opuszczeniem salonu, ponieważ zerwał się na równe nogi ze swojego siedziska. Po kilku chwiejnych sekundach opadł z powrotem na kanapę.

- Nogi nie chcą mnie słuchać! – zakomunikował z przesadną wesołością czarodziej.

_Nie ciebie jednego. _

- Za dużo wypiłeś. Znowu.

Szlag. Nie powinien go pouczać. Nie po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło.

- Nie w tym problem~ Jestem tylko zmęczony. Dzisiejsza walka była wyjątkowo męcząca, nie zaprzeczysz?

Nie zaprzeczył. W ciszy przyglądał się Faiowi, w duszy prosząc o cud. Natychmiastowa dematerializacja maga sprzed jego oczu to chyba żaden wyczyn dla sił wyższych.

Dobra. Skoro bogowie nie są po jego stronie, to Kurogane sam sobie poradzi.

- W takim wypadku, nie powinieneś chlać po nocy, tylko porządnie się wyspać.

- Chciałem zajrzeć do Sakury-chan…

- Chcesz się pokazać Księżniczce w takim stanie? Mogę sprawdzić, czy wszystko u niej w porządku… – skrzywił się na wspomnienie cichego łkania, które dobiegło z pokoju dziewczyny zaledwie przed kwadransem – Choć pewnie już głęboko śpi, wtulona w kluskę.

Fai pokiwał powoli głową.

- Masz rację, nie będziemy zakłócać jej odpoczynku – mag bezwiednie potarł palcami opaskę oplatająca jego twarz, po czym niespodziewanie rzucił – Usiądź.

Usiadł. Tak po prostu. Krótki, jasny komunikat wystarczył, żeby ciało wojownika pokonało drogę z punktu wyjścia do kanapy, bez absolutnie żadnego udziału mózgu.

Cholera, to było bardziej niż irytujące.

„Mdłości" minęły jak ręką odjął. Zastąpiło je kolejne uczucie nieznane zwykłym śmiertelnikom. Uciążliwy ucisk w okolicach mostku - doszedł do wniosku, że podobnie muszą czuć się narkomani na głodzie. „Jak uzależniony na odwyku, który w dodatku rozpaczliwie za kimś tęskni"- gdyby ktoś zapytał Kurogane jak się czuje, ta odpowiedź najlepiej oddałaby jego obecny stan.

Kanapa skrzypnęła jękliwie, gdy Fai nachylił się, by napełnić szklankę ostatkiem alkoholu. Brunet zacisnął zęby tak mocno, aż zgrzytnęły. Jego zmysły wyostrzyły się, zaczynał inaczej postrzegać rzeczywistość: potrafił bezbłędnie odróżnić i rozdzielić nieatrakcyjny, zatęchły zapach kanapy od woni ciała Faia, jego włosów i trunku, który w siebie wlał.

W uszach pulsowało już nie tylko jego własne, nieregularne tętno – spokojne bicie serca czarodzieja na razie znajdowało się na granicy słuchu wojownika, ale z czasem miało się nasilić i zdominować wszelkie inne wrażenia. Czuł też dziwne łaskotanie w szczęce, które w innej sytuacji mogłoby być całkiem przyjemne.

- Teraz już rozumiem, gdzie podziewa się pewna część z pieniędzy, które wygrywamy – wychrypiał siląc się na naturalny ton i usiłując myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż o tym jak bardzo jest _głodny_.

Mówienie też okazało się wyjątkowo męczące, wszystkie jego mięśnie, w tym twarzy, napięły się w oczekiwaniu. Sam Kurogane był gotów rozmawiać o wszystkim, byleby tylko odwlec tę nieubłaganie nadciągającą chwilę.

- Ten świat jest taki pusty. Przeżarty moralnym rozkładem do samego cna. W sam raz do ucieczki w alkohol – blondyn wybuchł krótkim, wcale niewesołym chichotem i spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę – Ale to naprawdę wyśmienity gin, nie miej mi za złe.

Odwrócił szybko głowę, aby nie patrzeć na częściowo odsłoniętą szyję maga.

- Napijmy się! – rzucił Flourite, a jego zmęczony śmiech znów wypełnił pokój.

Nie potrafił go nie obserwować, choćby kątem oka. Fai wychynął jednym haustem zawartość szklanki, odwinął rękaw płaszcza i począł niespiesznie rozwijać bandaż owinięty wokół jego lewego nadgarstka.

- Nie trzeba, wytrzymam jeszcze kilka dni – mruknął. Spostrzegł, że wyłamuje sobie nerwowo palce. _Wcześniej _takie bezsensowne, nerwowe tiki byłyby dla niego nie do pomyślenia.

- Uważasz, że jestem, ślepy, Kurogane? Że nie widzę twoich podkrążonych oczu, tego, że w walce reagujesz wolniej niż zazwyczaj? Mylisz się, jeśli uważasz, że tylko ty jeden obserwujesz i zwracasz uwagę na to, co dzieje się wokół ciebie.

Wspaniale, głupi mag zaserwował mu podwójne upokorzenie. To, że nie jest w stanie zignorować głodu i iść do siebie to jedno, wysłuchiwanie reprymendy - drugie.

- Wytrzymam – powtórzył z uporem.

- Póki nie zasłabniesz. Aż tak bardzo zależy ci na pokazaniu naszym przyszłym przeciwnikom swojej słabości…?

Niech go wszyscy diabli. Flourite doskonale wiedział, którą strunę potrącić, by przekonać wojownika o swojej racji. Jednak był naiwniakiem, jeśli sądził, że ustrój Kurogane dopuściłby do zasłabnięcia z wyczerpania. To tak jakby zakładać, że tygrys umrze z głodu, gdy przestanie się go karmić, a jedyną przeszkodą oddzielające go od stadka jeleni będzie drewniane ogrodzenie. Psychiczne bariera prędzej, czy później opadnie. A wtedy… cóż… przyzwolenie Faia, czy obecność innych ludzi byłyby sprawą drugorzędną.

- Proszę – Flourite podsunął mu swoją dłoń. Nadgarstek znaczyło kilka białych, cienkich jak nitka śladów po nacięciach. Niekiedy zastanawiał się, dlaczego te rany – otwierane zwykle pierwszym lepszym ostrym przedmiotem znalezionym pod ręką – zasklepiają się tak szybko bez pomocy żadnych lekarstw.

- To cię irytuje, bo nie potrafisz nad tym zapanować. Rozumiem. A przynajmniej staram się zrozumieć. Ale zrób to dla swojego dobra, Kurogane – Fai otarł dłonią twarz i westchnął głęboko – Pójdę po nóż.

Chwycił Flourite'a za łokieć i usadził z powrotem obok siebie. Czarodziej zareagował zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

Już dawno powinien mu o wszystkim powiedzieć.

Że nie odczuwa żadnego żalu za _tamtą _decyzję. Fai ocalił mu życie. W Nihon, osobę, która wykazała się taką odwagą darzy się powszechnym szacunkiem, a uratowany przysięga wybawicielowi lojalność do końca życia.

Tak więc teoretycznie powinien paść przed magiem na kolana, w ukłonie… ale… ten kretyn był jeszcze bardziej uparty niż on sam! Kurogane nie był do końca pewien, co czarodziej sobie ubzdurał – wiedział tyle, że jego zachowanie względem Nihończyka diametralnie się zmieniło. Koniec z głupimi przezwiskami i nieustannymi próbami doprowadzenia Kurogane do szału. Wojownik częściowo rozumiał tę zmianę. Ta przedziwna, przerażająca więź wampir i jego żywiciel, okrutnie kpiła z ich dotychczasowej relacji. Fai obwiniał się za samodzielnie podjętą decyzję, choć była ona jedynym wyjściem. Zadręczał się tym, że przywiązał do siebie wojownika bez udziału jego woli.

Niewiele pamiętał z tego sądnego dnia w Tokio.

Chłopiec zmienił się w bezduszną marionetkę, a jedynym celem Kurogane stało się odwrócenie jego uwagi i odciągnięcie go od nieprzytomnego, zakrwawionego Faia. To było oczywiste od początku, że Kurogane nie ma szans na wyjście cało z tego starcia – nieuzbrojony mężczyzna był żadną przeszkodą dla istoty, która nie odczuwa bólu, za to posługuje się magią i wyprowadza iście stalowe ciosy.

A potem… Błysk intensywnego światła i świadomość łaskawie opuściła Kurogane. Nie widział przybycia Tego Prawdziwego, ani odejścia chłopca. Z perspektywy czasu odczuwał niemalże ulgę, że wydarzenia potoczyły się tak, a nie inaczej. W chwilach, gdy odzyskiwał świadomość czuł jak powoli, acz nieubłaganie atak Syaorana pozbawia go sił. Mieszkańcy Tokio nie potrafili powstrzymać destruktywnego działania magii, dzięki czemu skupili całą wiedzę i medykamenty na ratowaniu Flourite'a. Życie ulatywało z ciała wojownika. Czuł się pogodzony ze śmiercią, męczyła go tylko troska o przyszłe losy głupiego maga, o to jak Fai poradzi sobie ze zrozpaczoną Księżniczką, którą, o cholera, ktoś przecież musi najpierw ocalić; czy uda im się poradzić sobie z oszalałym Dzieciakiem i że już nigdy… och, czemu ta cholerna kluska nie przestanie ryczeć?

Do płaczącej Mokony dołączył głos Faia. Wojownik z chęcią poradziłby im obojgu, by wreszcie się zamknęli, ale brakowało mu na to sił. Cóż, z magiem najwyraźniej nie jest źle, skoro ma siłę, by tak głośno wrzeszczeć.

_Silny jest, skurczybyk_, pomyślał wówczas, słysząc spanikowany, ale zupełnie przytomny ton czarodzieja. _To dobrze, że trzyma się życia…_

Wydawało mu się, że przez zgiełk głosów przebija się irytująco znajomy ton Wiedźmy. Jeszcze jej tu brakowało…

Niespodziewanie, niechciana, słodkawa ciecz wtargnęła do jego ust i spłynęła do gardła.

Ból szarpnął jego ciałem i natychmiast przywrócił go do przytomności, lecz skutecznie zablokował wszelkie logiczne myślenie. Ból był wszystkim. Być może miał coś wspólnego z tymi, którzy trzymali jego ramiona w nieludzko silnym, żelaznym uścisku. I z tym, którego dłonie czuł na barkach i który starał się uspokoić go łagodnymi słowami. Na nic to się nie zdało, Kurogane nie przypuszczał, że potrafi tak nieludzko wrzeszczeć. Ale to upokorzenie nie potrwa już długo, bo żadne, nawet najsilniejsze ciało, nie wytrzyma ognia trawiącego je od środka.

I nagle wszystko się skończyło. Może nie do końca wszystko, czuł się potwornie obolały i przygotowany na nadejście kolejnej fali wewnętrznego żaru. Ale znów miał wolne ramiona, tylko ciało, cały organizm, wydawał się… inny, nie taki jak trzeba. Z trudem otworzył oczy. Obraz, który mu się ukazał był nieprawdopodobnie wyostrzony, niemalże rażący – później zorientuje się, że tak postrzegają _oni_. Śmiertelnie blady, z połową twarzy przesłoniętą bandażem, Fai, spoglądał na niego z bliska. W jedynym, ocalałym oku krył się bezgraniczny smutek i niepokój.

„Przepraszam", było ostatnim co usłyszał, nim ponownie stracił przytomność.

A teraz, czarodziej siedział tuż obok i cierpliwie nakłaniał Kurogane do wzmocnienia się jego kosztem. Czy mag nie rozumiał w czym tak naprawdę tkwi problem, jaki trapił wojownika? Zapewne się domyślał. Flourite był diablo inteligentny, choć przez większość czasu usiłować to ukryć w efekciarskiej przykrywce skończonego idioty. Mag wiedział, że nic nie mogą poradzić na instynkt, który obecnie rządził brunetem, dlatego starał się subtelnie nakłonić Kurogane do pogodzenia się z faktem jakim rodzajem istoty się stał.

Lecz do tej pory to właśnie wszelkie żerujące na ludziach stworzenia, te, które pożywiały się ludzkim mięsem i krwią były naturalnymi wrogami Kurogane. Ciął te bezrozumne maszkary mieczem, bez choćby cienia wyrzutów sumienia. Nieprzydatne, obrzydliwe formy życia, które nie były niczym innym jak skazą na pięknie jego świata.

A tu proszę, cóż za ironia, Kurogane stał się potworem. Pasożytem, który żył jedynie dzięki krwi innego człowieka. Owszem, nie było to pozbawianie życia – organizm Faia samoistnie regenerował odbieraną co pewien czas ilość płynu ustrojowego.

…ale to nie było w porządku, za to bardzo wbrew naturze.

Dlaczego? Choćby dlatego, że potrzebował mniej snu niż człowiek, był bardziej wytrzymały, trudniej się męczył. Za to nie mógł zjeść zwyczajnego obiadu, ani przyjąć żadnego płynu, oprócz krwi – ta ostatnia kwestia była wyjątkowo upierdliwa.

Chciał stać się silniejszym, ale nie kosztem drugiej osoby, do cholery!

…_ale żyjesz. I dzięki bogom, ten idiota też. A teraz się uspokój, nim całkowicie stracisz nad sobą kontrolę,_ nakazał sobie.

Ciekawe, ile już czasu siedzi tak bez słowa i gapi się na szyję Fai'a?

Mag poruszył się, jego bicie serca nieznacznie zmieniło tempo, a osobisty zapach stał się intensywniejszy. Ślina wypełniła usta Kurogane, kły wydłużyły się z tym cholernym, zabawnym mrowieniem. Przebieg myśli dostosował się do wizji i stał się równie przejrzysty, i ostry, co postrzegana rzeczywistość.

Bogowie, tego nienawidził najbardziej. Bał się tego stanu, lecz prędzej pozbawiłby się życia niż zezwolił, by **to** rozpanoszyło się w jego umyśle.

Wtedy, w Tokio, Kamui przemienił nie tylko jego ciało, ale zaszczepił w nim coś, co niezmiennie odwiedzało go w czasie „karmienia" i niekiedy w nocy, w niespokojnych majakach, z których ninja wybudzał się ze szczekającymi zębami, zlany zimnym potem.

_Wiesz co robisz i załatwisz to szybko, żeby głupek mógł nabrać sił przed kolejną „rozgrywką"_, tłumaczył sobie, sięgając do szyi Faia.

Flourite chwycił go za nadgarstek, gdy palce wojownika zacisnęły się wokół jego obroży. Po chwili westchnął, opuścił dłoń i wzruszył ramionami.

- Myślałem, że to bez różnicy… ale każdy potrzebuje jakiegoś urozmaicenia w swoim życiu, prawda, Kurogane?

Fai zaśmiał się nerwowo. Brunet nie miał pojęcia co może śmieszyć maga, zresztą niewiele go to w tej chwili obchodziło. Obroża nie dawała się odpiąć, to było najważniejsze. Dlaczego ten blond-idiota wciąż ją miał na sobie? Były niewygodne, były przypomnieniem, że we czwórkę, jako drużyna, biorą udział w tych barbarzyńskich zabawach. Same pojedynki nie były złe, to chyba jasne, ale ich postać i formy kary za przegraną, bynajmniej nie zachwycały Kurogane.

Nareszcie. Zapięcie puściło z cichym kliknięciem. Nie trudził się, by odłożyć obrożę na stolik, po prostu rzucił ją za siebie. Zbliżył się do Faia. Rozchylił poły jego płaszcza, odgarnął blond włosy – nic nie powinno przeszkadzać w konsumpcji, która tak właściwie miała niewiele wspólnego ze zwyczajnym posiłkiem.

Jasna, głaska skóra, nieskalana nawet najmniejszym zadrapaniem. Napawał się samym jej widokiem…

…niby od kiedy jest perfekcjonistą-estetą z tendencją do podziwiania skóry drugiego faceta?

Nachylił się jeszcze bardziej i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że praktycznie leży na Fai'u. Czarodziej odsuwał się od niego tak długo, aż w końcu osunął się rozpaczliwie po oparciu kanapy. Zwykle, w czasie karmienia, mag nie wyglądał na takiego, który przejmuje się tym, co właśnie ma miejsce. Raczył pijącego Kurogane nieistotnymi uwagami albo milczał (co wciąż było dla wojownika czymś niezwykłym) i wpatrywał się w dal, czekając, aż będzie mógł wrócić co poprzedniego, przerwanego zajęcia.

Obecnie serce maga biło jak po długim biegu, a sam Fai usiłował zajmować jak najmniej miejsca. Fai się bał. Wojownik zaczerpnął głęboko tchu – o tak, zapach przerażenia nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym. Strach rozbudzał **to**, sprawiał, że stawało się podniecone.

A to bardzo niedobrze.

- Kurogane? No dalej, nie będzie mnie bolało bardziej niż przy nacięciu nadgarstka – głos maga zabrzmiał cicho.

Nie był tego taki pewien.

Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru mówić o tym Faiowi, szczególnie, że całą uwagę skupiał na powstrzymywaniu własnych szczęk od otwierania się na całą szerokość. No i na usilnym nieślinieniu się, na bogów.

Całą duszą nie chciał pogłębiać lęku maga. Flourite mógłby spróbować odwieść go od pomysłu wgryzania się w jego delikatną część ciała, mógłby spróbować uciec. A do tego Kurogane nie mógł dopuścić. **To** ukochało przerażenie, pogoń uznałoby za ekscytującą i bez wątpienia zaraziłoby podekscytowaniem swojego nosiciela.

_Kto jest panem twojego umysłu: **to**, czy ty sam?_

Bez wątpienia Kurogane. Co nie przeszkadzało mu przygwoździć Faia całym swoim ciężarem do kanapy i skutecznie go unieruchomić. W końcu ninja nigdy do delikatnych nie należał. O dziwo, Fai nie protestował, leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, pozorując spokój. Lęk przed tym, co ma nastąpić zdradzały jego nerwowo drgające mięśnie, które nie mogły ujść wyostrzonej uwadze wojownika.

Pochylił się. Zbłąkane, niechciane, jasne kosmyki połaskotały go po twarzy. Przesunął nosem wzdłuż szyi Fai'a, musnął ostrą krawędź jego żuchwy. Nos idealnie umościł się w dołku za uchem jego ofiary. Zaciągnął się głęboko korzennym zapachem zdrowego, młodego ciała. **To** zaczęło szeptać, niecierpliwiło się. Fai nieskrywanie dygotał.

- Kuro… Kurogane, czy to wciąż ty? – zapytał słabo czarodziej.

No pięknie. A więc da się spoliczkować kogoś samym pytaniem.

_Uspokój się. Przypomnij sobie czego się nauczyłeś. _

O tak, lata ćwiczeń ciała i woli były gówno warte, skoro ma problem z powstrzymywaniem się od dyszenia jak wygłodniały kundel.

Jeszcze mocniej zacisnął ramię wokół pasa Faia – to nie mogło uspokoić maga, ale wszelkie pokrzepiające poklepywania po ramieniu, z racji pozycji, było niemożliwe do wykonania. Ostrożnie przytknął wargi do bladej szyi. Fai ponownie zadygotał.

_Nie wierć się, kretynie_, rzucił opryskliwie w myślach.

Niechętnie wypuścił kołnierz maga z garści, by móc chwycić go za rękę. Chłodna, dygocąca dłoń czarodzieja natychmiast desperacko splotła się z palcami Kurogane. Brunet pozwolił sobie na krótką chwilę zdziwienia tym nieoczekiwanym gestem, nim _pragnienie_ z powrotem rozpanoszyło się w jego głowie.

Rozchylił usta, zagłębiając zęby w szyi Flourite'a. Ten moment był najważniejszy, jeśli teraz nie straci głowy, to reszta pójdzie jak z płatka. Wzmocni się tak jak zwykle, bez żadnych niepożądanych ekscesów. Ostre kły zagłębiały się powoli w gorącym ciele, pierwsze strużki cudownie orzeźwiającej krwi obmyły wnętrze ust Kurogane. Gorący dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa, ciepło rozeszło się po brzuchu, całe ciało ogarnęła absurdalna euforia. Żadna siła nie oderwałaby go w tej chwili od maga.

Czy tak czuje się szaleńczo zakochany człowiek? Czy raczej wilk, który szykuje się do rozerwania gardła upolowanej zdobyczy? Bez trudu mógł wyobrazić sobie rozpierające uczucie satysfakcji, które dawało smukłe, żałośnie bezradne ciało ofiary, dygocące pod ciężarem drapieżnika, zdane na jego łaskę, bądź niełaskę.

**To** zamruczało zadowolone w jego głowie, karmione świeżą krwią i poczuciem władzy.

Zaczerpnął kilka głębokich łyków krwi. Czuł jak siły powracają do każdego członka jego wyczerpanego ciała. Pierwszy, najgorszy głód został zaspokojony. Wynurzył kły, by niepotrzebnie nie rozdzierać, ani nie pogłębiać ran, które zadał i ostrożnie kontynuował posiłek.

Skoro życie Faia nie jest zagrożone, może pozwolić sobie na myślenie o rzeczach bardziej trywialnych. Usiłował spojrzeć w kierunku drzwi do innych pokoi, nie odrywając ust od skóry maga, by nie zmarnowała się ani kropla cennej krwi. Kurogane miał szczerą nadzieję, że młodsi śpią głęboko i żadnemu nie przyjdzie ochota udać się do prowizorycznej kuchni, by napić się wody. O ile zniósłby oburzone piski Mokony i taniec tejże odstawiony bez wątpienia na jego głowie, o tyle nie sprostałby zszokowanym spojrzeniom Księżniczki i „Dzieciaka". Powoli docierało do niego, że on sam, plus Fai, plus kanapa… a tak właściwie, w gwoli ścisłości, obraz składający się z: niego samego na kanapie, przyssanego do szyi maga, mógł wzbudzić dwuznaczne skojarzenia.

Poluźnił uścisk, odsunął się od Fai'a na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz. Blondyn oddychał płytko i szybko, dzikie, przerażone bicie jego serca w dalszym ciągu rozsadzało czaszkę wampira. Dłoń maga wciąż desperacko zaciskała się na jego własnej.

Przeniósł spojrzenie na bladą szyję. Widniały na niej nierówne, poszarpane ranki po ugryzieniu, z których wciąż płynęła jasna, wymieszana z limfą, krew. Skóra wokół śladów po ukąszeniu zsiniała i zaczerwieniła się od intensywnego ssania. Kurogane poczuł się nagle absurdalnie zażenowany.

Mag milczał. Zemdlał?

- Hej, hej… w porządku? – potrząsnął ramieniem drugiego mężczyzny.

- Nic mi nie jest – czarodziej posłał mu słaby, niepewny uśmiech. – Czy już skończyłeś?

- Tak. Nie. Nie ruszaj się! – krzyknął Kurogane, widząc, że Fai usiłuje usiąść.

- Hm? Dlaczego?

- Nie powinieneś, bo… nie kręci ci się w głowie? – wymamrotał burkliwie.

- A dlaczego miałoby? Wziąłeś więcej niż zazwyczaj?

- Nie… sam nie wiem. Przestań zadawać tyle pytań! Leż spokojnie i daj mi skończyć – rzucił obcesowo i przycisnął maga z powrotem do kanapy.

Fai spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, oczekując wyjaśnień.

- Erm… krew jeszcze płynie i…

- Szkoda, żeby się zmarnowała – dokończył za niego Fai.

Skinął głową. Zacisnął powieki i zagarnął językiem już krzepnącą krew. Czuł do siebie obrzydzenie. Jednocześnie, zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że im więcej skorzysta na dzisiejszym, niech to cholera weźmie, „karmieniu", tym bardziej odwlecze kolejny posiłek. W międzyczasie Fai dojdzie do siebie, a może nawet uda im się odnaleźć sposób na odkręcenie tego wszystkiego, tak by kolejna sesja żywiciel-wampir nie było potrzebna…? Wizje powrotu do normalnego stanu pochłonęły go na tyle, że dopiero po dobrej chwili spostrzegł kilka istotnych szczegółów. Choćby to, że skóra jest zupełnie wyczyszczona z krwi i Kurogane powinien natychmiast zaprzestać tego definitywnie intymnego kontaktu z pociągająco smukłą szyją. Tak samo, nie powinien głaskać włosów Faia, nawet jeśli ten gest był mimowolny i nie czynił go świadomie. A ten kretyn, mógł przecież zwrócić mu uwagę, a nie tylko idiotycznie wzdychać. Przynajmniej Kurogane znalazłby powód, by po staremu wydrzeć się porządnie na „głupiego maga".

- W porządku, Kurogane. To nie było dla mnie nieprzyjemne – stwierdził spokojnie czarodziej, widząc zmieszany wyraz twarzy wojownika - Wiesz przecież, że czasem ciało samo decyduje o tym, co dla człowieka jest najlepsze, nawet jeśli umysł się przed tym wzbrania.

- A... tak… co…? O czym ty w ogóle bredzisz?

- Nie chciałbyś jeszcze się napić? – Fai zgrabnie zignorował pytanie, tylko uniósł kpiąco brew.

- Nie chciałbym.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Tak.

- A może jednak? – Flourite podniósł się na łokciu i nim brunet zorientował się, co mag ma zamiar zrobić, jego własny nos znalazł się w ciepłym, pachnącym zagłębieniu między szyją, a obojczykiem niższego mężczyzny.

Obcy, gorączkowy chichot rozległ się ponownie w jego głowie. Jak radzili sobie z **tym**, ci Czystej Krwi…? Ten szemrzący, mamroczący głos mógłby doprowadzić do psychozy. A wampirze bliźniaki może i na zupełnie łagodnych nie wyglądali – a już z całą pewnością nie warto było zadzierać z Kamuim – ale jak na oko Kurogane, niewiele posiadali z szaleńców.

Co to, do ciężkiej cholery, jest? Szczątkowa zbiorowa świadomość? Instynkt gatunkowy tak silnie rozwinięty, że wykształcił własną postać? A może krew tego Pierwszego, która w jakiś sposób przechodziła na każdego nowego wampira?

A może to Kurogane powoli wariował?

NIE.

**To** istniało naprawdę, realnie i wyczuwalnie. Podsuwało mu na zachętę dziesiątki makabrycznych obrazów, szeptem proponowało, by zaciągnąć swoją ofiarę w jakieś ustronne miejsce, kochać się z nią gwałtownie i _pić_, póki nie zostanie z niej nic, oprócz kredowobiałego zezwłoku, z obliczem wykrzywionym mieszanką upojenia i przedśmiertnego przerażenia.

Tym razem, mdłości, które nadeszły, były zupełnie fizjologiczne. Wstrząsnęły boleśnie całym Kurogane.

_Jeśli jeszcze raz go ugryziesz, to będzie koniec. Nie zapanujesz nad sobą. Zabijesz go._

Gwałtownie odsunął się od szyi Faia. Łapiąc desperacko powietrze, posłał magowi miażdżące, wściekłe spojrzenie. W ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że nie może wrzeszczeć, ile sił w płucach, bo pobudzi resztę towarzystwa, dlatego ograniczył swoją furię do gniewnego syku:

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Myślisz, że to mi sprawia przyjemność?

- A nie sprawia? Ani trochę? – spytał niewzruszony wybuchem towarzysza, Fai.

- …nie twój interes.

_Niech cię szlag, ty bezczelny, pokręcony gnojku. Masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. _

- Jak zwykle uparty… – stwierdził z uśmiechem Flourite i dotknął opuszkami palców zaczerwienione miejsce na szyi – Niesamowite. Zaczęło swędzieć. Co oznacza, że już zaczyna się goić…

Już spokojniejszy i zdecydowanie bardziej opanowany niż przed kilkoma sekundami Kurogane, rzucił czarodziejowi zrezygnowane spojrzenie z cyklu: „jesteś idiotą, więc wspaniałomyślnie nie będę komentować tego, co właśnie powiedziałeś".

Mag nie powinien zakładać przez najbliższe dni żadnych ozdób, ani tym bardziej grubej obroży, która najpewniej podrażniłaby, a co za tym idzie, paskudnie rozogniła, gojącą się ranę. A rezygnacja z obroży była po prostu niemożliwa.

Z westchnieniem podniósł się z kanapy. Postanowienie pójścia do siebie wyparowało, w zamian za to, Kurogane grzebał w szafce, która służyła im jako apteczka. Cały czas czuł na sobie badawczy wzrok maga.

- A jednak… nadal jesteś głodny, hm? – mruknął Fai, siląc się na nonszalancję, gdy wojownik usadowił się z powrotem obok niego.

- Żadne „a jednak", magu. Trzeba opatrzyć twoją szyję, żebyś mógł bez problemu założyć jutro obrożę i stanąć do walki – Kurogane potrząsnął sugestywnie medykamentami, które trzymał w dłoniach.

- Samo się szybko zagoi, dobrze o tym wiesz – odburknął mu Fai i odwrócił głowę niczym obrażone dziecko.

Wojownik ograniczył mimikę do uniesienie brwi – bardzo praktyczny odpowiednik pobłażliwego uśmiechu, jeśli chcę się zachować reputację nieprzystępnego gbura.

Ignorując naburmuszonego – cholera wie z jakiego powodu – Faia, nasączył wacik mocno pachnącym płynem

- Będzie szczypać – uprzedził, nim przyłożył go do świeżych rozcięć.

- To alkohol? – zareagował natychmiast Fai.

- Tak, ale jeśli spróbujesz go wychlać, to nie ręczę za siebie. Chociaż… gdybyś obalił całą butelkę i nie wyzionął po tym ducha, to nieźle by to o tobie świadczyło – Kurogane z niejakim szacunkiem rzucił okiem na cyferki wydrukowane na etykiecie.

- Uważam, że ta dezynfekcja jest zupełnie niepotrzebna. Strasznie śmierdzi.

- I całe szczęście. Mogę się łudzić, że zapach cię odstraszy.

Flourite zaśmiał się cicho. Krótko, ale całkiem szczerze.

Kurogane przylepił ostrożnie opatrunek na tyle duży, że zasłonił on niemal całe zaczerwienienie.

- Gotowe – oświadczył zwięźle wstając.

- Nie powinieneś tak o mnie dbać…

Odwrócił się do skulonego Faia i wykrzywił się w grymasie niezadowolenia.

- To mój pieprzony obowiązek, ale nie myśl, że już zawsze będę twoją niańką.

- Zawsze… - powtórzył za nim Flourite z cieniem smutku w głosie.

Wojownik szybko rozważył swoje poprzednie słowa. Poczuł się nieswojo. Och… mag interpretuje wszystkie słowa w jakiś przedziwny, niezrozumiały sposób.

- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie nienawidził, Kurogane – blondyn wyszeptał to tak cicho, że w „normalnych" okolicznościach, ninja nigdy by go nie usłyszał.

- Nienawiść nie ma tu nic do rzeczy – zaprzeczył spokojnie.

- Ale jednak… potwierdziłeś, że najbardziej nienawidzisz ludzi mojego pokroju.

- Owszem, ale to było dawno… przed Tokio…

- Tokio wszystko zmieniło, prawda? – Fai uśmiechnął się z trudem.

Rozmowa zaczynała kierować się na niepożądany tor.

- Już raz powiedziałem, żebyś skończył z przeszłością. Nie rozpamiętuj tego, co się wydarzyło – stwierdził cicho Kurogane.

Flourite nie odpowiedział. Być może nie usłyszał.

- Idę do siebie - rzucił, przeklinając w myślach maga za idiotycznie niezręczne milczenie, w które ich wpakował.

- Masz krew na policzku – oznajmił niespodziewanie Fai, podrywając pochyloną do tej pory głowę.

Brunet spojrzał sceptycznie na swoje zajęte ręce.

- Uhm, tylko to odstawię i…

- Usiądź, proszę, zajmę się tym. Tyle chyba mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

Czy słowo „usiądź" było jakąś pieprzoną klątwą? Dlaczego znowu posłuchał czarodzieja bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu? W rękach Faia zmaterializowała się czysta chusteczka, którą mag wykorzystał do pieczołowitego wyczyszczenia twarzy Kurogane. Wojownik czuł się tak, jakby czas zawrócił o co najmniej piętnaście lat wstecz. O dziwo, nie było to _aż tak _bardzo zawstydzające.

- Jesteś śpiący? – zapytał lekko Flourite, patrząc mu uważnie w oczu.

_Tak, jesteś diabelsko śpiący, Kurogane. Idź do siebie w tej chwili. _

- Nie bardzo.

W końcu to była prawda, co nie? Po co miał kłamać? Zresztą, po każdym „karmieniu" czuł się tak nabuzowany energią, że miał wrażenie, iż przenoszenie lodówki jedną ręką nie stanowiłoby dla niego najmniejszego problemu.

- Zostaniesz ze mną? Nie lubię pić sam.

Wydał sfrustrowane prychnięcie dla podtrzymania zwyczaju. Wcale nie czuł się zirytowany. Siedzenie i patrzenie na upijającego się maga było równie kreatywne, co bezsenne trwanie w łóżku, ale… chwila… woli towarzystwo pijaka od bycia sam na sam ze swoimi myślami? Od kiedy?

Od czasów poznana irytującego maga.

Flourite wstał – wojownik był pewien, że zmierza po kolejną butelkę alkoholu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, szczupły mężczyzna przygasił światło do półmroku i zawrócił z powrotem na kanapę.

- Z czym kojarzy ci się ciemność, Kurogane? – zagadnął Fai, wyjmując opatrunki z z jego rąk i odkładając je na stolik.

Och, filozoficzne dysputy.

- Czy to nie oczywiste? Z nocą – obwieścił Kurogane i zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

- Nie spodziewałem się po tobie innej odpowiedzi – mag usiał przy nim, oparł brodę na swoich złączonych dłoniach i znów wyglądał jak swoje stare wcielenie – Dla mnie ciemność to pustka, samotność i… strach.

Fai oczekiwał chyba jakiegoś konkretnego, najpewniej intelektualnego komentarza. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nie był w pełni gotowy na wynurzenia (zapewne nieźle podpitego) czarodzieja.

_Trzeba było jednak pójść do bezpiecznego łóżka. _

Dobiegł go słaby zapach mokrej ziemi i ozonu. Spojrzał w stronę uchylonego okna, wypatrując naocznych znaków nadchodzącej burzy. Odwrócił się z powrotem do zamyślonego Fai'a.

- Infinity jest takie. Pogrążone w cieniu, przesiąknięte cierpieniem i bardzo samotne – Flourite postukał się palcem po brodzie i ponownie spojrzał na Kurogane zupełnie trzeźwo, wręcz przenikliwie – Czy też masz takie wrażenie?

Kurogane skinął powoli głową.

_Szaleństwo, samotność, ból. Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak bardzo pasujesz do tego świata, magu?_

- To miasto… ten świat jest inny niż wszystko, co do tej pory widzieliśmy… c-co ty robisz? – sapnął z oburzenia, gdy ręce Fai'a spoczęły na jego ramionach.

- Chcę sprawdzić.

- Niby co? – krzyknął głośniej niż powinien, jednocześnie szukając wzrokiem drogi ucieczki.

- Ciemność. Dobrą ciemność. Taką, którą dzieli się z drugim człowiekiem – błękit oka przesłoniła ciężka od rzęs powieka – To zabawne, że wystarczy nam obecność innego, ciepłego ciała, by poczuć się odrobinę bezpieczniej nawet w najgorszych okolicznościach…

- Co w tym zabawnego? To chyba naturalne – burknął kompletnie zdezorientowany.

Mag gada co najmniej od rzeczy i osiąga nowe szczyty w dziedzinie dziwacznych zachowań. Lecz co ważniejsze, po raz pierwszy odkąd razem podróżują przyznał się – co prawda, tylko pośrednio – do tego, że jest samotny. Z jednej strony, nie była to żadna rewelacja. Człowiek, który jest nieszczery wobec siebie i innych, i który z zawziętością maniaka odgradza się od bliskich mu ludzi murem nie do przejścia, po prostu nie może nie czuć się samotnym. W głębi duszy Kurogane był zadowolony, że Flourite przez chwilę pokazał mu swoją słabość. Nawet jeśli pomógł mu w tym tylko i wyłącznie wypity alkohol.

- Zamknij oczy, Kurogane.

Nadzieja na zobaczenie Szczerego Faia wyparowała. Pieprzony kretyn znowu planuje coś idiotycznego.

- Nie ma mowy!

Fai uniósł ku niemu głowę. Uderzyło go jak bardzo zmienia się twarz maga, gdy nie szpeci jej nieszczery, szeroki uśmiechu i smutek ukryty głęboko, na samym dnie jasnych tęczówek.

- Nic wielkiego się nie stanie, masz moje słowo. Nie zrobię niczego, co mogłoby cię zirytować… tak myślę – nie miał sił, by protestować, gdy czarodziej zsunął jego opaskę z czoła na oczy. Nie potrzebował wzroku, by wyczuć i zniwelować zagrożenie. Gorzej z tym, że potencjalne zagrożenie siedziało tuż przy nim i najwyraźniej nie miało zamiaru się odsunąć.

- Tylko na chwilę, obiecuję. To nic zobowiązującego…

_Powtarza któryś raz z kolei praktycznie tę samą informację. To oznaka desperacji. Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy mu na jego kolejnym głupim wymyśle? _

Kurogane mógł spokojnie skoncentrować całą uwagę na Faiu, **to** poszło sobie – na całe szczęście – we wszystkie diabły i nie wyglądało na to, by miało szybko wrócić. Mimo tego, wszystkie wampirze zmysły, rozbudzone po życiodajnym drinku, działały jak należy - wyczulony węch i słuch spisywały się znakomicie, lecz wojownik nie potrzebował nadludzkich umiejętności, aby zauważyć, że wszystkie mięśnie Flourite'a są napięte ze zdenerwowania, a oddech szybki i płytki, taki jak przy niedawnym „karmieniu". Z tą drobną różnicą, że tym razem, czarodziej nie sprawiał wrażenia człowieka przerażonego, tylko takiego, który usiłuje powstrzymać się od szlochu.

- Co jest? W porządku? – zapytał głośniejszym szeptem.

Flourite przyłożył dłoń do jego ust, nakazując mu milczenie.

Czuł się dość idiotycznie – dorosły facet z oczami zawiązanymi jak przy grze w ciuciubabkę… albo jak przy zdecydowanie innych, dorosłych zabawach. Niech będzie, spróbuje dostosować się do reguł maga w tej obcej, zupełnie niezrozumiałej dla niego sytuacji. Przynajmniej przez chwilę.

Na ślepo przesunął dłonią po opasce i zamkniętej powiece, musnął nos i wreszcie, gładkie, zupełnie suche policzki Faia. Nie płakał. To dobrze.

Przeniósł rękę na czuprynę maga i ostrożnie zmusił go do ułożenia głowy na swoim ramieniu. Flourite odetchnął głęboko, przesunął się bliżej i objął ramieniem plecy wojownika.

Kurogane odchylił głowę, opierając ją o niezbyt wygodne poduszki kanapy. Pod jego powiekami zatańczyły kolorowe, świetliste kształty, w uszach przebrzmiał kolejny, głuchy pomruk burzy. Była coraz bliżej, powietrze w pokoju wyczuwalnie zgęstniało.

Niesamowite. Jeszcze przed chwilą czuł się pełen sił, sen wydawał się daleki i zupełnie niepotrzebny, a tu proszę… wystarczy jeden ciepły mag przytulony do jego boku, by on sam poczuł się absolutnie senny.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy niespodziewanie Fai zmienił pozycję. Kościste kolano wpiło się w udo Kurogane. Warknął ostrzegawczo, gdy dłonie niższego mężczyzny powędrowały z jego pleców, ku twarzy. Jeśli policzki Kurogane zostaną brutalnie zmolestowane – rozciągnięte, zgniecione, uszczypane - będzie to znaczyło, że „stary" Fai jednak nie umarł do końca. Wojownik nie był pewien, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy raczej martwić taką perspektywą.

A jednak obyło się bez szczypania. Flourite badał, gładził policzki Kurogane zupełnie tak, jakby miał do czynienia z materiałem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie dotykał. Chłodne opuszki z namysłem obrysowały wargi wojownika. Prychnął powtórnie i zmarszczył ostrzegawczo brwi – co nie miało to większego sensu z racji założonej opaski.

Siła przyzwyczajenia.

Mag sapnął cicho. Czy to był… zduszony śmiech?

_Dupek._

Mentalną wiązankę skierowaną pod adresem czarodzieja-idioty przerwały wspomniany osobnik, który przysunął się bliżej wojownika i objął go w pasie. Po chwili wypełnionej niemalże namacalnym wahaniem, Fai oparł czoło o ramię drugiego mężczyzny i ponownie westchnął. Westchnienie pachniało alkoholem i przewlekłym zmęczeniem. Kurogane odwrócił głowę - parsknął zdegustowany, gdy mnóstwo puszystych włosów skutecznie zablokowało mu usta i nos.

Oswajanie z ciemnością? W porządku. Ale _przytulanie_ to już _gruba_ przesada. Co dziwne, ten bliski kontakt z ciałem maga drażnił go zdecydowanie mniej niż powinien. Co dziwniejsze, Kurogane z wielkim zdumieniem odkrył, że jakaś maleńki, cichy ułamek jego duszy tęsknił za obejmowaniem i byciem obejmowanym. W Nihon, Tomoyo stosowała zabieg bezpośredniego pocieszenia rzadko, ale z rozmysłem – gdy tylko wyczuła, że jej wiernego wojownika dopadło przygnębienie, które nie ukoi żaden alkohol, ani roztrzaskanie w pył kilku bokkenów. Kurogane zawsze oponował głośno, dosadnie… i nigdy nie sięgał do rozwiązań siłowych. Jednak nie wyobrażał sobie, by coś podobnego mógł mu zaserwować jeden z towarzyszy tej niechcianej, międzywymiarowej podróży.

Do dzisiaj.

Wreszcie, co najdziwniejsze, bardziej niż niespodziewana, irracjonalna ochota czarodzieja na serdecznie uściski irytował go powód jego zachowania, to, co kryło się za kolejnym, niespodziewanym wymysłem Flourite'a.

Poczuł znajomą falę zdenerwowania, która nawiedzała wojownika za każdym, gdy Fai czynił, bądź mówił coś, co zwyczajnie nie mieściło się w głowie Kurogane. Flourite wychował się pod innym niebem, wśród zupełnie innych ludzi, których motywowały inne cele, którzy co noc, pod grubymi pierzynami śnili inne sny. Kurogane przymykałby oczy na wszystkie te drobne, z pozoru niegroźne dziwactwa maga, gdyby nie drażniące przeczucie, że to kolejny element idealnie pasujący do kreacji maga-wesołka. Maga-wesołka, który od wielu, cholernych miesięcy przebywał tuż obok, a jednocześnie wciąż pozostawał pieprzoną, nieprzeniknioną, szarpiącą nerwy zagadką.

Jednego był pewien - z każdą sekundą, niezrozumiała motywacja człowieka, który był nie tylko oszustem, ale i robił z Kurogane durnia, stawała się coraz bardziej drażniąca.

Z cichym warknięciem zdjął opaskę ze swoich oczu, zdecydowanym ruchem chwycił cienką kitkę Fai'a – kilkumiesięczny wynik eksperymentowania ze zmianą fryzury – i szarpnął.

Czarodziej skrzywił się w grymasie bólu i odsunął się nieznacznie, wciąż jednak uparcie ściskał w garściach koszulę wojownika.

- Łamiesz zasady, Kurogane – błękit oka zalśnił do społu z gorzkim uśmiechem.

- I kto to mówi? – szarpnął raz jeszcze.

Fai jęknął ledwo słyszalnie. Kurogane wypuścił z ręki jego włosy, w zamian za to, chwycił Flourite'a mocno pod brodę i zmusił do uniesienia głowy, tym samym uniemożliwiając magowi ucieczkę wzrokiem.

Nie powinien tego robić. Złamać bólem i okrucieństwem to najprostsza droga.

Miał wrażenie, że podobnie jak on sam, czarodziej balansuje na granicy względnego zdrowia psychicznego. A jeśli ściśnie się go zbyt mocno, Fai rozpadnie się na kawałki, których być może już nigdy nie uda się poskładać.

Dlaczego akurat ten samotny głupiec tak bardzo przykuwał jego uwagę? Miał ze sobą introwertycznego chłopca, kruchą dziewczynę… nie, kluski nie należało jednak brać pod uwagę; ale żadne z nich nie zajmowało tyle miejsca w myślach Kurogane, co Fai.

Irytowało go w tym patykowatym mężczyźnie wszystko – jego wygląd, głos, zachowanie, nawyki. Irytowało i jednocześnie przyciągało. Niewiele obchodziło go kim Fai był w przeszłości, co zrobił i przed czym uciekał, Kurogane bowiem także nie mógł poszczycić się idealnie czystym sumieniem i długą listą dobrych uczynków. Jedyne czego żądał od siebie i innych to szczerość. Od maga, dodatkowo, pogodzenia się z losem i życia bez ciągłego oglądania się za tym, co pozostawił w miejscu, z którego przybył.

Istniało także jeszcze jedno, intymniejsze życzenie, które drażniło i męczyło wojownika równie mocno, co sam fakt obcowania z magiem – pragnienie zobaczenia, choćby na krótką chwilę, innego Fai'a. Fai'a o spokojnym, naturalnym uśmiechu, nie nękanego niepokojem. Niekiedy miał wrażenie, że ten inny – „prawdziwy Fai" - to tylko wymysł jego nadziei i ukrytych pragnień.

_Dosyć. Wystarczy już tych cholernych gierek i dziecinnych uników._

Skoro miał mu tyle do powiedzenia, to dlaczego z jego ust wypadło tylko krótkie, gniewne:

- Kim ty właściwie jesteś?

- Tchórzem – odparł dźwięcznie Fai, choć uśmiechnięte wargi zadrżały nieznacznie.

- Kłamliwym tchórzem – naprostował Kurogane.

Kolejne drgnięcie ust. Och, więc manipulacyjni dranie też mają słabe punkty, które czasami odsłaniają. Czuł, że Flourite jest zirytowany. Zapach gniewu był równie specyficzny, co woń strachu, a Kurogane poznał je obie aż za dobrze.

Mógł uderzyć raz jeszcze i sprawić, by ten mężczyzna, który był jego… kim?

Partnerem w walce i podróży, irytującym przyjacielem, wybawicielem, bratem, którego należało osłaniać, bronić własnym ciałem, żywicielem?

Wszystkim tym i nikim jednocześnie?

- Pomimo tego… widzę, że się zmieniasz – powiedział powoli wojownik, odsuwając od siebie gniew.

Rozluźnił palce i położył dłoń na ramieniu czarodzieja. Nie musiał już używać siły, by Fai wpatrywał się w niego z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. Dzięki zdezorientowaniu jego twarz wyglądała znacznie młodziej.

…sprawić, by ten mężczyzna odrzucił starannie pielęgnowany wizerunek i stał się… cholera, zwyczajnie sobą.

- Zacznij mówić innym, czego potrzebujesz. Czego od nich oczekujesz, zamiast chować się za kolejnym szerokim uśmiechem i niedorzecznym żartem – kontynuował tym samym, spokojnym głosem.

Mag długo zwlekał z odpowiedzią.

- Jestem już zmęczony – powiedział w końcu, bez cienia fałszywej pogodności w głosie.

Ninja kiwnął tylko głową na znak, że słucha i czeka cierpliwie na dalsze słowa Faia.

Flourite westchnął i położył rękę na jego klatce piersiowej. Palcem wskazującym poprowadził w dół brzucha niewidzialną linię, która rozdzieliła tors Kurogane na dwie części.

- Już raz ją przekroczyłem. Zdecydowałem, że to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy, że dam radę się odsunąć. A teraz… znów to samo – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Fai.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia o czym czarodziej mówił, jednak nie chciał przerywać mu niepotrzebnymi pytaniami.

- Tragiczne wybory, błędne decyzje… - Flourite spojrzał na niego twardo i jednocześnie błagalnie - Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak to jest, gdy każdy kolejny krok, który czynisz, tylko udowadnia, że nic nie możesz zmienić… że nic nie możesz zrobić?

- Każdy popełnia błędy – wydusił, przeklinając w myślach wyświechtaną formułkę, którą się posłużył.

Fai potrząsnął głową i zapatrzył się we własne palce.

- Nie takie, Kurogane… Nie takie.

_Silny, przez co kruchy. Podobnie jak Księżniczka. Chyba mógłbym… go ochronić._

- Mógłbym… - Kurogane otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął.

Mag przypominał sarnę, płochliwą i pełną trwogi. Nie miał pojęcia na jak dużo może sobie pozwolić, nim wystraszy Faia i zaprzepaści tę wyjątkową szansę. Nie potrafił okazywać bezpośredniej, życzliwej troski, współczucia, czy czułości.

Żałował, że wcześniej odciągnął go od siebie, może ta otwarta, naturalna bliskość zadziałałaby jako pomocniczy bodziec, może skruszyłaby coś więcej niż tylko permanentny fałsz maga.

Okno oświetlił jaskrawy, zimny blask błyskawicy. Chwilę potem szyby zadrżały i odpowiedziały cichym, wysokim jękiem na huk przetaczającego się gromu. Fai wzdrygnął się, w świetle błyskawicy jego karnacja wydawała się woskowo blada.

Kurogane, tknięty nagłym impulsem, otoczył drugiego mężczyznę ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Spokojnie. Nie musisz się obawiać, głupolu – powiedział miękko, obejmując drugą ręką pas Faia, tym samym zamykając go w ciepłym, silnym uścisku.

Znów to wrażenie kruchości. Iście dziecięcego lęku, kryjącego się w aż nazbyt chudym ciele młodego mężczyzny. Mag drżał, cały zesztywniały, Kurogane czuł własne tętno pulsujące miarowo, ale zbyt szybko w szyi.

Cholera, chyba nigdy w życiu nie był tak zdenerwowany. Oby tylko to paskudztwo śpiące w jego głowie znowu się nie obudziło. Flourite także musiał czuć się zakłopotany, bo uścisk, którym się odwzajemnił był… dziwaczny, niezdarny. Jakby nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Czarodziej rozluźnił się dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaambarasowany do granic możliwości Kurogane, zaczął kołysać go lekko w ramionach.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, powoli przyzwyczajając się do wzajemnego, niespodziewanie delikatnego dotyku.

_Dobrze. Tak, chyba teraz jest dobrze. Pora na następny krok. Tylko od czego zacząć? _

- Nie bądź taki nadopiekuńczy, Kurogane. Nie jestem aż tak głupi, by sądzić, że byle huk zrobi nam krzywdę.

Na poły kpiący, na poły rozbawiony ton czarodzieja zaskoczył go do tego stopnia, że bez sprzeciwu zezwolił magowi wyślizgnąć się z jego objęć.

Syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Obrzydliwy, pusty uśmieszek wrócił na oblicze maga, a Kurogane po raz tysięczny miał nieodpartą ochotę rozsmarować tę znienawidzoną mimikę jednym krótkim, za to bardzo silnym ciosem.

- Jestem zmęczony – powtórzył Flourite, tonem zupełnie innym niż za pierwszym razem – Pójdę się położyć.

- Chcę porozmawiać – wyrzucił szybko, modląc się w duchu, by znów nie dał się sprowokować zagrywkami maga.

Fai wykrzywił usta ze zniecierpliwieniem i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

- Jutro. Jutro porozmawiamy. Teraz chciałbym iść spać – mężczyzna schylił się po zapomnianą obrożę, leżąca na podłodze i ruszył chwiejnie w kierunku drzwi do swojego pokoju.

- Poczekaj…

- Jednak trochę kręci mi się w głowie. Może jestem pijany? Potrzebuję odpoczynku, jeśli nie chcecie, żebym zamiast pomagać, dodatkowo przeszkadzał na szachownicy – poinformował go Flourite sucho.

_Ucieka. Nie daj się wyprowadzić z równowagi, jeśli teraz do niego nie dotrzesz…_

- To nie zajmie dużo czasu!

- Kurogane, nie bądź uparty. Jutro porozmawiamy, obiecu… - mag umilkł, wpatrując się z tępo w wojownika, który nagle wyrósł przed jego oczami. Obejrzał się za siebie, jakby spodziewał się ujrzeć drugiego Kurogane wciąż siedzącego na kanapie.

- Nie obiecuj, jeśli nie masz zamiaru dotrzymać obietnicy – ostrzegł głosem tak niskim, że nawet w jego własnych uszach zabrzmiał on obco.

Fai cofnął się o krok. Nie wiedział, co takiego mag zobaczył w jego twarz, odór przerażenia ponownie zamroczył wampirzy węch.

Kątem oka zaobserwował złote mrugnięcie – to lustro odbiło kolor oczu, które z czerwonych na powrót stały się miodowe.

- Przepuść mnie – rzekł Flourite, siląc się na pewną siebie, spokojną tonację.

Nie czuł głodu. Raczej chęć konfrontacji, którą gniew tylko rozniecił. Czuł jednak, że ta konfrontacja nie skończyłaby się w najgorszym wypadku na hałaśliwej kłótni. Fai, niższy i dużo chudszy, nie miał najmniejszych szans w potyczce czysto fizycznej. Teraz, po _przemianie_, starcie mogłoby się skończyć dla jasnowłosego mężczyzny tragicznie.

Dostrzegał w spojrzeniu czarodzieja nie tylko strach, ale i szczerą niechęć. Zabolało. Nienawidził, gdy Flourite patrzył na niego w podobny sposób.

Odsunął się na bok, pozwalając mu przejść. Fai ruszył szybkim i nerwowym krokiem, rzucając przez ramię ciche:

- Nie idź za mną.

Ścisnął pięść, aż paznokcie wbiły się w miękkie wnętrze dłoni. Zabolało ponownie.

W odruchu złości postanowił odpłacić się podobnym.

- Jesteś parszywym tchórzem. Największym tchórzem, jakiego w życiu spotkałem – warknął.

Flourite zatrzymał się przez chwilę w drzwiach pokoju.

- Owszem. Dlatego zrobię wszystko, żebyś jak najszybciej mógł się ode mnie uwolnić. Dobranoc, Kurogane.

Zasuwany zamek szczęknął, obdzierając bruneta z wszelkich nadziei o zmianie decyzji, którą powziął Flourite.

Wojownik zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, wściekły na siebie i na Faia. Obrzucił gniewnym spojrzeniem drzwi, za którymi zniknął czarodziej. Bez najmniejszego trudu mógłby wyrwać je z zawiasów jednym szarpnięciem.

Ale tego nie zrobi. Nie, jeśli wciąż chce myśleć o sobie… jako o istocie choć po części ludzkiej.

Zamiast tego zajrzał do Sakury i „Syaorana". Oboje spali głęboko, nieświadomi scen, które rozegrały się w salonie pomiędzy dwoma dorosłymi. Przez chwilę stał przy oknie, obserwując strugi deszczu, pozwalając, by emocje opadły, a myśli uporządkowały się i wróciły na właściwy tor.

Kierując się do swojego pokoju, gotowy na stawienie czoła bezsennej nocy, znów zatrzymał się przed pokojem maga.

**To** znów wypełzło z głębin umysłu, zaintrygowane, przeczuwające, że coś niezwykle istotnego mogłoby **je** ominąć.

Droga wojownika nauczyła Kurogane cierpliwości i wytrzymałości.

Nieważne, ile krwi przeleje, ile wyrzeczeń i bólu będzie go to kosztować. Będzie podążał za magiem, dopóki starczy mu sił.

**To** przysłuchiwało się w ciszy, analizując pieczołowicie wedle swojego prastarego kodeksu, cel, który formułował się w myślach nosiciela.

W końcu uda mu się ominąć wszelkie bariery maga, rozedrzeć wszystkie zasłony, skruszyć mury i dotrzeć do jego nagiego, bezbronnego serca.

Będzie tropił maga.

**To** zamruczało z uznaniem i wycofało się z powrotem w głąb świadomości, by zapaść w drzemkę.

Mroczny uśmiech wygiął wargi Kurogane.

Będzie tropił, póki go nie dopadnie.

Jak na prawdziwego drapieżcę przystało.


End file.
